


She Fucked With the Eagles

by Mukunee



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, au where the heathers got super gay right away, they also hate jd, they're really gay, who doesn't tho amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukunee/pseuds/Mukunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- and learned how to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Fucked With the Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third story in what, 5 days-??? someone end me now before i sink too low into heathers hell-????? haha nvm too late for that

“What’s so good about this game, anyways?” Veronica sighed, picking up the bright blue mallet and holding it in her hand with a bored expression. “What’s not good about croquet?” The mythic bitch herself chuckled, gently hitting her ball. It ran straight into a sunshine-yellow ball, knocking it away from its spot. “Heather…” The blonde frowned. “Did you really need to do that…?”

“Shut up heather!” Duke snickered. “Both of you shut up!”

Veronica let out a soft chuckle at the scene. How could these three girls even be considered friends? Almost every second they were fighting with each other. “And just what are _you_ laughing at?” Chandler paused her current argument (veronica didn’t even know what on earth it could be over. Something about being red, maybe?), and glared at her. “Oh, it’s nothing, Heather.” She kept giggling. At one point, she even snorted.

“Ugh, disgusting!” Heather sighed, stepping over to her. “You shouldn’t even be so cocky! You’re nowhere near as pretty as us! In fact, you could totally stand to lose a few pounds…”

“I don’t think we should be so harsh… I mean, her face is super symmetrical! If I took a meat cleaver and ran it down the middle of her skull,” She took in a breath and moved closer to her as well, gently tracing the line with her fingertip. Veronica noted that her hands were very soft. “I’d have two equal pieces!” Another breath. “That’s very important.”

Chandler rolled her eyes, letting out a soft sigh and coming closer as well, standing in the middle of the Heathers. “Girls, girls… Let’s all settle down. We all know Veronica needs a hell of a lot of work, but she has the potential to be beautiful… Maybe even more than Heather, or Heather.”

“Heather!” The two gasped in unison.

At this point, Veronica was outright laughing.

As the three Heathers started arguing, a Mr. Jason Dean was quietly approaching behind Veronica. “Boo.” He wrapped his arms around her waist suddenly, causing her to tense. She immediately relaxed as she saw who it was. “Oh, it’s just you. Hey, J.D.”

A red-clad head turned, followed by a green one and a yellow one. “Veronica, why is he here?”

“Well, greetings and salutations to you too, heather…” J.D smiled in that sly way he always did. “Veronica and I have a date at our local 7/11 tonight! Do you want lime or cherry, babe?”

“Pretty swanky place for a date…” Veronica mumbled, eyes widening ever so slightly as Heather stomped over, Heather and Heather going with. “Just who do you think you are?” She narrowed her eyes, getting all up in his face and practically growling. “Jason Dean, but I go by J.D. Nice to meet you.” He smirked.

He fucking smirked.

Even Veronica knew he was done for.

“Oh, very funny…” Her left eye twitched, taking a step back. “Well, Jason, I appreciate you coming over here, I really do,” Veronica could practically feel the sarcasm from her voice. “but unfortunately, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Me and my girls are in a wonderful game of croquet, and we don’t have another mallet to spare.”

J.D raised a brow. “You’re into this crap?” He asked Veronica, who simply shrugged. “I guess I am now.”

“Who cares if she likes it? It’s better than hanging out with a creep like you! So scram! Shoo! Get, get!” Heather barked, pushing him away from Veronica. “Ohoho, well, I guess I really am out of luck. I’ll see you at home, baby…” He chuckled, giving her a kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and walking off to wherever Jason Dean went when he was dejected, angry, and horny.

Veronica looked pissed. “Heather! What was that? I was looking forward to our date!” She huffed, before jumping as Heather McNamara hugged her tightly. “We don’t like him! I mean, he pulled a real gun on Kurt and Ram! I know it wasn’t loaded… But what if he uses them on you?” A soft blush came to her face. “It’s not like we care about a runt like you, though!” Duke scoffed, though, she did join in on the hug as well. “You’re just valuable to us!”

Heather Chandler simply sighed (veronica was pretty sure it was a happy sigh), and joined the hug. Veronica felt her arms around her, all of their arms, and she really felt as if they were eagle’s wings, lifting her up.

After fucking with the eagles, she was finally being taught how to fly.

“You’re ours, Veronica.”


End file.
